


Teach me

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Inexperienced Reader, Introduction to spanking, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teacher Papyrus, Teaching, They are not in a romantic relationship, Vaginal Fingering, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: UF Papyrus has agreed to be your teacher and show you the kinkier side of sex. This time you are talking about spanking and the lesson turns physical very quickly. With calm words and soft touches he teaches you that spanking isn't just about the pain being inflicted.  Request from anon for spanking kink with Reader x UF or US Papyrus. I chose my favorite dark skelly as the reader's dom because I thought he fit best for the role <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I chose one of the Papyrus' because writing a threesome right now would take way too long, and I'm already working on another threesome story, the sequel to the Pap-wich. I hope you still like your fic anon! <3 I wrote a female reader because you didn't mention your preference and I'm most experienced with the female body parts :) 
> 
> _NB! Reader and Papyrus are not in a romantic relationship in this fic. They are "fuck buddies" and mostly talk about sex. They have never had penetrative sex together before and have only recently started getting physical together._
> 
> This is is betaed by [Shiv](http://shivra.tumblr.com/). Big thank you to her for helping me out! 
> 
> \- Enjoy <3

“It’s not about the pain.” Papyrus’ words are slow and thoughtful, their effect making your head feel smokey. He is casually leaning back in the armchair, looking at you from the corner of his eyes. His gaze rests heavily on you. You breathe in slowly and clench your fingers around the fabric of your skirt, trying to keep eye contact. A droplet of sweat rolls down the side of your face.

The air around him buzzes with charged energy. The hairs on your arms stands up in response, making your skin prickle. It makes you want to rub your them, but you don’t. Instead you stare awestruck at the monster next to you, unable to understand how someone as incredible as him has allowed someone as boring and plain as you to be his pupil. 

“It’s never about the pain,” he continues in the same soft-spoken way. “Spanking is supposed to make you feel incredible.” He shoots you a crooked smile that promises dark things. “It’s about the pleasure behind the pain; the rush of endorphins that follows each slap you get.” 

“But it still hurts,” you comment, twisting your words to sound like a question. The way these coffee dates always seem to end up with you two having deep conversations about sex just make you feel so happy and understood. It’s incredible to have someone so willingly share stories, experiences, and explaining stuff you don’t understand yet. He has never made you feel stupid for asking a question and not getting it right away and you really appreciate that. It hasn’t even been that long since you started these coffee dates - purely as friends at first, nothing else -  and look at you now. It’s barely three weeks since he suggested a demonstration for the first time, and you were way too eager with your “yes”. Now you can easily ask your questions without fear, knowing that he will answer them honestly, and without judging you. “If it hurts, then how can it feel good? Pain isn’t supposed to feel good.” 

“It’s meant to hurt, but only just enough,” he answers you. “Spanking utilizes the body’s natural pain reaction. In your case - for humans - it means your brain releases a rush of endorphins, a hormone that numbs pain and allows you to feel pleasure even more intense than normal.”

“What about for monsters?” you ask. 

“It depends on the monster you are with. If you meant to ask about skeleton monsters, then that’s a bit difficult to explain. We don’t exactly have flesh, so every hit we get is very painful if not done right. Some like the extreme aspect of spanking I suppose, but most don’t. We have other ways of achieving the same end result: our souls react like your brains by numbing the pain and giving us pleasure.” He sits up and slowly leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“It’s important that you understand that you are not supposed to be in excruciating pain. If you are, your dom has not been doing their job right,” he says. “Think of it as more the about the touch your partner gives you, and not so much the slap itself. It’s about the  _ lack _ of the slap. The anticipation, the thrill of not knowing when it will hit and the release of finally having it land perfectly across your ass. It’s the surprise and rush of adrenaline when it happens that makes it interesting and the pleasure that makes it worth it.” 

You don’t know how to respond so instead you decide not to say anything. Despite his words, you’re still struggling with the concept - you can’t imagine how pain can feel good in any way, no matter what. 

“You’re still not understanding?” he asks. You shake your head, feeling sorry and stupid for not being able to understand it. He’s trying hard to teach you about the darker areas of sex and you’re just stuck in your little vanilia view of things. You promised to have an open mind, but...

“How about I show you instead?” 

He stands, and the movement coupled with his words result in a roil of anxiety starting up in your stomach. Your eyes shift away from his purposeful expression to the floor, and you curl up on yourself a bit in your seat.

“Nervous?” You can hear the metaphorical eyebrow rise as he slowly kneels on the floor. Now he’s at your eye level, calmly studying you, head tilted slightly to the side. “There’s no need to be,” he says in that deep, reassuring tone. There’s a pause, and you feel like he’s watching you fiddle with the fingers plastered to your lap. “Y/n.”

The gentle press of a rough, cold hand on your chin guide your eyes back up to his. “I would never do anything you are uncomfortable with, but you asked me to teach you.” The thumb from the hand trails its way over your skin, behind your ear, and the press of his palm follows shortly behind it. “Is that still what you want?”

“Yes.” Your voice is barely audible. You hurriedly clear your throat and repeat your word more clearly. “Yes. I’m just not sure I can do it. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“How could you ever disappoint me?” he asks. His soft caresses pause and he leans back a bit. A knot forms in your belly and your squirm a little, feeling watched. 

“If I can’t take the pain,” you mumble, cheeks heating up. 

“If you have to stop me because it is too painful, I would not be disappointed in you for not liking it. I would be proud of you for listening to your body and stopping me before I hurt you too badly.” The half-lidded, soft expression returns to his face and he smiles at you again. “We are experimenting and occasionally we will be faced with something one of us doesn’t like. It’s a part of this and completely okay. Do you understand?”

You nod. You already knew this - he has said it before - but hearing it again calms you, unwinding the tension in your gut.

His fingers slide along your jaw and tangles with your hair. The palm of his hand cups your cheek and guides your face up just a bit. “Trust me,” he pleads in a soft whisper before he leans in to press a kiss to your lips. 

The press of his mouth and the buzz of his magic against your sensitive lips as always has your stomach curling in on itself. The thrill of doing something new and slightly forbidden has you panting and eager for more within seconds.

When you tilt your head and open your mouth, his tongue finds it way past your lips before you have the time to do the same. A small sound escapes his chest and it makes you smile. You know, after several make-out sessions, that this is his favorite form of kissing. It never fails to draw sounds out of him and every single one reaching your ears are cherished like diamonds. 

He reaches out and grabs your hips. With little effort he pulls you forward and into his lap, guiding your legs around his narrow hips for support. Secure in his arms, he relocates you from the small arrangement of armchairs to the bed in his room where he sits down. He continues to kiss you but now his hands roam over your body, slowly peeling your clothes off. His hands sliding up your sides and over your shoulders makes warmth pull together in your body and has you trembling. Your shirt slides off your shoulders and lands on the floor a moment later and soon you are lifting your arms to allow your top to be removed too.

The cold air in the room hits the sensitive flesh of your nipples when your bra is removed as well. That has you pausing, and you pull back from the kiss. Your arms curl around your chest and suddenly you are feeling very exposed. 

“Just relax,” Papyrus sings quietly. “You are completely safe with me.” Looking into his eyes makes your heart stutter in your chest as usual. His gaze is so powerful and you can’t understand how. 

He slowly takes your hands and pull them around his neck, baring you to him again. “You are so beautiful,” he says, never looking away from your face. “Every part of you is a precious gift I can’t wait to reveal. Never feel like this about yourself again, or I might be forced to show you exactly how the sight of you makes me feel.” Even though his words are harsh and somewhat threatening, they make you giggle and hide your face away against your shoulder. 

“How come you always know exactly what to say to make me feel good?” you ask. Papyrus responds with a grin and a way too satisfied expression. 

“I am very observant,” he just says. You kiss him again because you have to. Your heart demands you to.

Minutes later you are a panting, naked mess writhing around on his lap. Papyrus is shifting between kissing you and licking his way all over your body while his hands pinch and tease the skin on your ass, hips and back. 

He suddenly stands with you, turns you around and places you back on the bed. “On your knees,” he says. “I want your face on the bed and your arms above your head.” He helps guide you into the position he wants, pushing your knees to be spread apart about as wide as your shoulders. He presses on your neck carefully until your cheek is on the bed and he stretches your arms up so your fingers can close around the grid by the headboard.

“Relax,” he murmurs. “Let the tension bleed out of your body. I won’t harm you.” You hadn’t even noticed that your body have turned almost statue-like. You’re shaking, your fingers clenching around the grid so hard you can’t feel them. 

“I-I’m scared,” you admit. 

“Thank you telling me,” he says, voice warm and proud. He’s always so grateful when you tell him how you are feeling. “I promise you there is no reason to be. I won’t hit you just yet. I will tell you when so you won’t be startled. For now just relax and feel my touch.” 

His hands start their journey on your shoulder blades. He’s kneeling right behind you and sliding his hands down over your sides and hips. His fingers spread your buttocks a bit but don’t go further. Instead they move on to run over your thighs and up over your stomach. They give your breasts a little squeeze that make you smile and shake your head - he’s too fascinated by your flesh sometimes - but that’s quickly drowned out by the moan ripping from your throat. One hand is still playing with a breast, pinching the nipple softly, but the other has returned to your rear. A single finger is running over the outer lips of your pussy, sending tingles of beginning pleasure shooting through your body. 

The finger slides past your lips and towards your clit, the path eased by your juices. Normally you would have been embarrassed at how quickly you got wet, but the gentle pokes and rolling of your clit make it almost impossible to think about that right now. 

His other hand stop playing with your breasts and pulls back. “I will give you a slap now,” he warns you just before his palm hits the meat of your right buttock. It’s barely even a slap, can barely be called a hit. There’s no sting and no pain at all. Just a small jiggling of your flesh. 

He continues to play with you, giving you more of those small slaps. You are aware of them getting harder and harder, but your still can’t feel any pain. Maybe it’s the fingers moving in and out of you, or maybe he’s just not hitting you that hard, but you are feeling fantastic. An orgasm is rapidly building and it’s been so long since the last good one. Pleasing yourself just isn’t the same after you met Papyrus. 

The last slap he gives you before pulling back actually stings a bit, but the sting is quickly rubbed away by him. A mild warmth spreads in the skin where he hit you. 

“Are you okay?” he asks you. 

“Yes,” you answer clearly, remembering him telling you that you can never just nod. He needs verbal confirmation whenever he asks about you. 

“Good. I’m going to hit you hard now,” he warns you, “The most important thing right now is that you are feeling safe with me. You shouldn’t fear the slap, but crave it. Want it. You have to trust me to not hurt you. I know that is very hard to do at first when you don’t know the reward after the pain, so please give it a few tries. If you absolutely do not like it and want it to stop, remember your safeword. Tell me your safeword again.” 

“[Safeword],” you instantly reply. 

“Very good, thank you. Are you ready?” he asks. Your fingers clench around the grid they are still holding onto and you nod. 

“Yes.” The slap lands seconds later. 

It’s hard and it  _ hurts _ . The sound of bone hitting flesh rings throughout the room and your pained, startled cry follows quickly after. Papyrus instantly rubs the spot he slapped, easing the pain away. It leaves you flabbergasted. 

Yes, the hit stung badly, but the pain vanishes so quickly and the warmth you felt before rushes in, magnified tenfold. It’s a tingling sensation spreading in your skin and it’s oddly pleasant. He hit you right on the lower part of your buttocks and the warmth is spreading over your pussy too. It starts leaking like it’s being filled and the second you think about it, it’s almost like you can  _ feel _ the cock sliding into you, spreading you apart, even though nothing is touching your pussy. 

A quiet moan rumbles in your throat. 

“Are you still okay?” he asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Good. I will hit you again.” Another slap lands on the opposite side of your ass, stinging just as badly as the first. Papyrus only rubs the spot once this time, easing the initial sting, but the burn lasts much longer. It makes the warmth that follows even more intense. It feels like you are dripping now. 

It continues like that for a while. Papyrus hits you and then waits while the pain bleeds away into warmth and pleasure. After the fifth or sixth slap, you can’t help it. You start giggling. It’s just so silly and you feel so amazing you can’t stop yourself. 

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?” Papyrus asks, amusement obvious in his voice. Your giggles are cut off by a loud moan. His fingers are sliding through the excessive amount of slick between your lips. He hums, pleased, as he teases your opening with the tip of his fingers. 

“I think this is sufficient for your first lesson in spanking,” he tells you. “I don’t want you to feel too much discomfort tomorrow. It is your first time after all.” He slides over your clit. Your entire body shakes and twitches. It feels like he’s rubbing right against your nerves. His touch feels so intense. 

“How do you want to come?” he asks. 

“Fuck me, please!” you beg instantly. You just want to be full and stretched, want to be pushed into the bed and taken harshly until you can’t breathe. 

Three fingers push into you easily and start thrusting. The second his thumb rubs against your clit, your brain shuts off, all thoughts leaving your mind. 

It doesn’t take long for him to have you on the brink of orgasm. His fingers feel perfect against your g-spot and the rhythm of thrusting and rubbing at the same time is almost too effective combined with the ridges of his fingers sliding against your walls. 

“I’m gonna-” you try to warn him, but he cuts you off by twisting his fingers inside you. 

“Just let go darling,” he murmurs. He thrusts his fingers into you hard a few more times before the coil in your gut snaps and you cry out in pleasure. Your body starts contracting and shaking, your legs twitching so violently he has to hold them down. His fingers don’t stop moving until you are whining and trying to pull away from his touch. Only then does he let you go. 

As always, he’s quick to lie down next to you and wrap you up in a tight hug. He fits his body right up against yours and tangle your legs with his. His arms close around your stomach and chest and his cheek rests against yours so he can easily press soft kisses on your skin. 

“You did so well, y/n,” he mumbles in your ear. “I’m happy you let me teach you. Thank you for that.” 

“Why didn’t you fuck me?” you can’t help but ask. Now when you have started to cool down, you feel a little disappointed. His fingers are amazing, but they can’t do the same things to you as a cock can. You know he has one - you’ve seen it before - but for some reason he never fucks you when you ask for it. 

“It wasn’t right,” he answers. “I was teaching you something and I didn’t want to take advantage of you while you were overwhelmed with emotion. I never fuck someone unless I have their full consent outside a scene. Emotions can make you feel desire for things you are not ready for when your mind is clear. It just wouldn’t be right to take advantage of that. I respect you too much to do that.” 

“Oh…” Right now you are having trouble remembering why you thought this guy was an asshole the first time you met. 

“Next time, you can fuck me,” you tell him. “I want it.” Papyrus kisses your cheek again. 

“Tell me again before a scene and I will be happy to,” he replies. “But for now, you need a shower and rest.” He barely gives you time to reply before he is carrying a giggling you bridal style towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Come hang out on Tumblr with me: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/). I even have a Discord server you are more than welcome to join if you want to chat with me and a bunch of other amazing people! Just sent me an ask if you want a link to it.


End file.
